All I Need Is You
by temptation29438
Summary: Mercedes is torn between two best friends who would stop at nothing to have her once and for all...


***I do not own GLEE or its characters…I do however own the thoughts in my own head…Enjoy.

At 3:45 am, his cell phone on the night stand by his bed ranged causing him to jump out of his sleep. He peaked over at his bed companion to make sure that she was resting comfortably. He reached over and kissed her softly on the cheek before he grabbed his phone and slipped on his house shoes and headed out the room…careful to not wake her.

He already knew who it was which caused him to feel a bit nervous. Looking down at the Caller ID confirmed it.

"Hello" Puck asked looking down realizing that he left his underwear in the room and he was now standing in the hallway of his apartment butt ass naked.

"Hey man…hate to bother you this time of night but have you seen Mercedes?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Uh…Mercedes…no…no I haven't."

"Damn…look dude we had a bad fight and I kind of did something stupid and you know…never mind I'll tell you more about it in the morning…Look if you happened to see her or if she calls please let me know man…I'm really worried"

"Yeah man, no problem…Wherever she is I'm sure she's just letting off a little steam." Puck responded.

Truth is he already knew what was going on between the two and he knew what had happened afterwards. He quietly ended the call and started going over things in his head. Mercedes and Sam had been in a strong and steady relationship for 2 years now and just up until recently things were going great. Then he remembered that things went from bad to much worse and he had a hand in that.

Puck went back to the room to check on his companion. She was truly a goddess. Smooth chocolate skin with almond shaped eyes. Sexy and bitable lips that were thick and soft. Breasts that sat up high waiting to be worshipped and an ass that demanded attention whenever she walked in a room. She was a dream… his dream since they dated years back in 10th grade. The puppy love lasted about a week but it was one of the best weeks of his life. That was years ago and since then she blossomed into quite the temptress with her long wavy black hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. Not to mention she was very much naked sleeping in his bed right now.

Bros before hoes was the saying that he swore by. This was a code that he lived by…well most of the time except for that time when he kind of knocked up his best friend's girlfriend Quinn…but other than that he swore by it. So how in the hell did he end up in this predicament again? Well simple…she wasn't a hoe or skank or anything like that…she was a friend. A friend that needed him. He thought long and hard about his current situation and how it went from bad to worse. It all started some hours ago…

_-Flashback- _

_It was 11:30pm at night and the storm was just starting. Puck decided to stay in and catch a movie. _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"_Hang on a sec" he yelled surprised that someone was knocking on his door that time of night. His friends would usually call before coming over and Lima Heights was not a place to be taken lightly. He reached for his baseball bat that was tucked safely behind the door. After securing it in his hand he peaked through the peephole taking in the familiar face that he knew well._

"_Mercedes! What are you doing here is everything all right?" he asked opening the door to let his longtime pal in._

"_Sam cheated on me." She said looking defeated._

_Taking in her appearance Puck noticed that she was crying and have been for a while. The puffiness of her eyes told him that much. She looked like a wounded puppy._

"_Come in…" Puck pushed the door open to let her in. He knew for a while now that there were issues between the two but he just never thought that it would be that bad to where Sam would cheat on her. _

_Mercedes walked past Puck and sat on the couch continuing to cry. Seeing her like this broke his heart…he never saw her this upset and at that moment he knew there was nothing that he wouldn't do to alleviate all her pain._

"_What an idiot" he mumbled to himself. "Wait are you sure" he asked not wanting to jump to conclusions._

"_Of course I'm sure. Santana took me to the club after Sam and I had one of our fights…you know trying to take my mind off of things. Well we danced a little…had a couple of drinks…then we went to the restroom. When we walked in we were greeted by a man standing up and a woman on her knees apparently giving him the best head of his lifetime. We slowly backed up and was heading out when I got this funny feeling in the bottom of my gut. And it was shortly confirmed when the guy moaned out. I knew that voice…that moan…that ass…and that dick…because it belonged to my current boyfriend."_

"_Shit…" Puck said rubbing the back of his head._

"_To make matters worse he told me that he didn't mean for this to happen and that it was an accident. I mean how you accidently put your dick in someone's mouth."_

_Puck thought about that for a bit and started to say something before he was cut off…_

"_Can it Puckerman" she abruptly said. "I mean we have been through everything together…I don't understand why he would do me like this." She stated as she wiped away another tear building in her eye threatening to fall._

"_Well, I don't know what to say…Men are jerks…We don't think we just…just…do…" Puck truly was at a loss for words. Mercedes was one of the coolest chicks he knew. Why the hell wouldn't Sam just talk to her and try to figure out the problem instead of getting sucked off by some random chick in the restroom of all places._

"_You know what Mama I'm going to take your mind off things for a while…What do you say?"_

"_See Puck that's why I came over here…I truly need that right now…Santana wanted me to go all Lorena Bobbitt on him…but that's not my style…anyways…enough about Sam, he doesn't exist right now…what you have in mind?" she asked sniffling._

"_How about a movie and then Karaoke?" He asked hopeful. _

"_It'll take your mind off things and turn that frown upside down" he winked._

"_Boy, please you are so corny…fuck it let's do it! Fuck Sam…I'm still going to be me." She said trying to convince herself._

"_There you go…and honestly Sam's my boy and all but if he cheated on you…then that means he didn't deserve you."_

"_Is that what you tell yourself every time you sleep with some random female?" she teased._

"_Sometimes…you're a cool chick Mercedes…so how about that movie and then some karaoke?"_

"_No..."_

"_Noooo…?"_

"_How about Karaoke and then a movie?" _

"_Cool…" he replied._

_They spent the next hour enjoying each other's company. They singed till they couldn't sing anymore and they were in the middle of watching Captain America: Winter Soldier. Somehow during watching the movie Mercedes snuggled closer to Puck. Puck was careful not to accidently brush the side of her breast as he engulfed her into his body. The feeling of her soft body pressed into his hard one made him feel a little lightheaded. He always thought that she was a beautiful woman and truth be told he secretly fantasized about her from time to time. But she was always off limits somehow. Sam had officially marked her as his. They were in a relationship for two years but it was much longer than that if you included the on and off years in high school and just after. _

_Puck looked down his body and noticed Mercedes was rubbing his abs through his shirt. The feel of her nails grazing his stomach caused his member to throb. He felt a little stirring down below. He tried pushing the feeling in the back of his mind…but it was useless because "little Puckerman" wanted to come out and play. He felt his pajama bottoms tighten up. There was nothing he wouldn't do to be balls deep and her warm pussy right now._

"_Uh Mercedes" he asked shaken his legs to try and distract himself but it was useless._

"_Humph?" she asked innocently. She knew exactly what she was doing and who she was doing it to. She decided at that moment that she wanted more of Puck…so she brought her full and soft lips up to his neck and started to kiss and lick him._

"_Shit Mercedes…stop…we can't…do you know what you're doing?" he asked softy…secretly not wanting her to stop. But he knew they had to because of Sam. Yeah Sam fucked up…but he be damned if he did._

"_Of course I do…what does it look like?" she said as she continued her ministrations to his neck. Her hand slid lower on his body as she lightly brushed his dick in his pajamas._

"_What about Sam?" he asked trying to reason with her. He knew that this was a battle that he would slowly but surely lose. "Little Puckerman" finally made his appearance as she reached inside of his pants and pulled him out. The precum already building on the tip shining in the TV light._

"_Fuck Sam…remember? Obviously he didn't think about me when he was getting his dick sucked besides I just need to feel wanted and desired again…I want this…I want you." She said as she stroked his dick with enough pressure to make him sigh and lay his head back. All of sudden Puck jumped up which caused Mercedes to fall back a bit from where she was sitting on the couch._

"_No Mercedes we can't do this…this isn't right. Believe me there is nothing that I'd rather do then to dick you down…but I don't want to make things worse. Especially when I know you love him still and he loves you." He said as he tried to put his dick back in his pajamas to no avail he was just too damn hard. So he opted to just stand there and let it flap in the wind._

"_You know Puck…yes I still love Sam…but I'm not asking you to love me…I'm asking you to fuck me." She said trying not to laugh with him standing there at full attention._

"_You know what this was a bad idea…I'm going!"_

"_To where? Mercedes it's after midnight…" he asked._

"_To a bar like any other woman who has been cheated on by a man. I'm going to get drunk and fuck some stranger who I barely even know." She stood up walking to the door. "Is that what you want, Noah?"_

_Noah, he was screwed. She would only call him that when she was truly pissed. _

"_You're not that kind of girl…you have more respect for yourself than that."_

"_Yeah I know…I just don't know where to go from here…I just NEED you that's all…"she said locking eyes with him._

_He wasn't sure if it was the look in her eyes or the simple fact that someone needed him but something inside him snapped. It was like that little devil on his shoulder appeared and told him to fuck her senseless. And so he did. Without uttering a single word he grabbed Mercedes by the face and kissed all the doubt that was ever in her mind away. He wasted no time as he pulled her towards his bedroom and pushed her on the bed only stopping to rid himself of his clothing. Mercedes fell back with a gasp. He pulled her pants and panties down in one move. Mercedes saw the hungry look in his eyes and she couldn't help but to be turned on by him even more. He grabbed her by her shirt collar and ripped it down the middle…buttons flying everywhere. She didn't have much time to respond before he spread her legs wide open and started to lick and suck her pussy._

"_Oh shit…Puck!" she screamed as she grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer._

"_Mmmmmm Hot Mama you taste so good…" he said as he pulled her clit in his mouth and started to nibble. By doing so caused Mercedes to ride his face._

"_Shit Puck, I'm cumming…I'm cumming…Ahhh…shit!" she squealed as her orgasm rocked her body. _

_Not in a million years would Puck ever thought that he would ever hear her say that. The sound of her coming undone almost made him cum all over his sheets and that just wouldn't do because he had to be inside her when he did. Not wanting to waste any more time he hovered above her and grabbed his dick to align himself with her promised land. With one quick powerful thrust he slid into her tight opening. They both moaned at the new feeling of becoming one. Puck immediately began to thrust into her deep and hard. She cried out at the feeling of being filled up by him over and over again._

"_Yes baby, just like that…Oohhh! Yes" she screamed._

"_You like that shit…you want it huh?" he asked staring down at her face continuing to slide in and out of her juicy pussy._

"_Yes…I Love it…Fuck me Puck…" she clawed at his back._

_It was time to release the beast. He became another person all together. _

"_You want me to fuck you…Alright!" he said as he slipped out of her. Mercedes immediately missing the extra heat that his body provided._

"_Turn around…"he said as he stroked his dick. She was eager to follow Puck's command as she got on all fours. Puck let out a low moan as he stared at her delectable ass and wet pussy. He couldn't help but give it a good slap before he entered her again. Mercedes didn't think she could get any wetter or turn on than she already was but with that little slap by itself proved to be her undoing. His hands automatically went to her hips as he began to pound into her like a jack hammer. Sounds of her ass slapping his upper thighs and pelvis filled the room._

"_You want me to fuck you…am I fucking you good baby?" he asked keeping the pace._

"_Ohhh…Ohhh…Yes…Ohhh…" she screamed as she felt him tap her G spot over and over again._

_He felt his balls tightening up a sure indication that he was ready to explode. He needed her to come first…that much he cared about._

"_You ready to cum for me baby…you ready?"_

"_Mmmhmm…" she said as she felt him pulsate in her…_

_Puck reached around and pinched her clit and then began to lightly flick it causing her body to spasm while she screamed out. _

"_I'm cumming…Ooooooh…" _

_Puck pulled out in just in time as he shot his seed all on her ass cheeks. _

"_Mmmmmm…shit girl!" he rolled Mercedes onto her back and swiftly entered her again as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He continued to move inside her through his orgasm. Pulling out only when his dick was truly flaccid. Puck grabbed her again and began to kiss her…stopping to look in her eyes. She was beautiful. Mercedes smiled at him and kissed him once more before she fell asleep in his arms. Puck soon followed behind her. No more words were exchanged between the new lovers…Instead they decided to just enjoy the peace…For Now…_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

That seemed so long ago. From the encounter they shared earlier it felt like they've been a couple for a long time. He knew they would have to face the circumstances and repercussions but at the moment it just didn't matter. He knew that he would do anything to keep her and he made himself a little promise. He promised that in the end he would be the only man in Mercedes Jones' life and he only prayed that she felt the same way.

"It's on Evans" he thought to himself.

Puck walked back to a still sleeping Mercedes. He pulled the covers back…his dick becoming instantly hard taking in the sight of her. He slid underneath her and pressed his front to her back causing Mercedes to unconsciously whimper in her sleep. Taking that as encouragement he lifted her right leg and entered her from the behind and began to slowly pump in and out of her soft body. Mercedes woke up feeling pleasure and she knew there was only one man who could bring her so much…so she cried out…

"Mmmmmm…SAM!"

Puck immediately stopped…

********To be Continued********


End file.
